


Goodnight Galaxy

by AdelvinaGaarder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Kylo Ren, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder
Summary: Foreseeing his end in the coming war made Kylo Ren deciding to apologize to Hux by submitting himself to the General. Yet through the pain inflicted and the roughness delivered, Hux realized it wasn't revenge or dominance he sought over Ren. It was never meant to be, but they could pretend it, just tonight.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Goodnight Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. Wrote this before I watch TROS, so no worries about spoilers!

“Have you summoned me, Supreme Leader?” 

Hux stared warily at Kylo, briefly wondering why Ren would want to see him before the battle with the Resistance in a few hours. They were on the bad side. The Resistance convinced the reigns from the Outer Rim to join their cause, along with the remaining forces of the Republic in the Core. They were outnumbered, yet the battle would be inevitable. He was pulling fleets of the Order and trying to form the best tactic against the Resistance. He hoped Ren wouldn’t ask him about their odds, because frankly it was unfavorable. If there was one thing Hux knew for sure, the battle tomorrow would be remembered in the Galactic History. 

Ren was wearing his new helmet despite being in his own room. He looked stiff, yet in control. That dangerous lightsaber of his was nowhere in sight. Hux didn’t see any signs of destruction or damage either. This would be a good sign that Ren was not summoning him in his bad mood. 

Silence. Ren did not respond to his question.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux asked again.

Ren didn’t speak, nor did he made any move to throw a fit and use force choke on him. He was sitting there totally silent. How uncharacteristic. Although it was clear something was wrong, Hux wasn’t the mind reader in the room and he had no time trying to figure out whatever mood Ren was in. If the Supreme Leader wouldn’t speak, he shall excuse himself. 

“If there’s nothing in the moment, sir. I would like to excuse myself. I have plenty of pre-war business and a meeting to attend. So, if you will excuse me…”

“Sit down.” Kylo cut him off, tilting his head to the chair next to him. 

Hux was slightly irritated by Ren’s strange attitude. But after all the punishment and humiliation, he knew better than to go against Ren’s order. He sat down as Ren preferred, before looking at him expectantly.

“Do you remember Starkiller?”

How would I ever fucking forget Starkiller? Hux thought, anger resurfacing at the mention of his destroyed life work, his medallion, his masterpiece. He knew Ren could hear him, but he replied curtly anyways, “Of course I do.”

“I still remember killing Han Solo, sealing the light away forever.” Ren said, with a hint of melancholy. “I remember being defeated by the girl, by Rey… Lying on the snow, humiliated, waiting for death.”

Of all people, did Ren choose to rant about his past with him? Now wouldn’t be the best time for nostalgia, especially when the Resistance was a per sec away. Unfortunately, Hux was in no position to leave either. So, he played his role as a patient listener.

“Why did you save me?” Ren asked. 

Hux was caught off guard by the question. Ren never mentioned it once after his rescue. It wasn’t like Hux was expecting any gratitude either. He knew Ren hates being seen vulnerable, and it would certainly get on his nerves to speak about the incident.

“By the order of Leader Snoke.” Hux answered.

“No.” Ren’s immediate denial made Hux arching his eyebrow. “You could have left me to die. The planet was collapsing. It collapsed immediately after you hauled me out of the woods. Snoke couldn’t have blamed you if you failed to reach me in time.”

“I don’t know what you are implying, sir.” Hux said cautiously. “Snoke knew I am good at executing my mission. So, I was tasked to save you and I did. There is nothing more.”

“Nothing more…” Ren said in a light tone. “I meditated just now, on the battle tomorrow, on the Order, on everything in the past and will be in the future.”

“And what did you see?” Hux blurted out as soon as he heard the coming battle. 

“Do you want to know?” Ren gave him an incredulous look.

Hux did not like be kept in the dark or being uninformed. Yet the ominous aura simmering off Ren seem to suggest him from walking away from this one. Perhaps, it would be better off not knowing the outcome to march into the battlefield. He shook his head.

Ren gazed at him intently, before averting his head and mouthed, “Thank you, Hux.”

Hux wasn’t entirely sure what Ren’s gratitude was referred to. Though he would honestly hope Ren acknowledge his contribution to the Order, to his Order. He felt himself more drawn to the conversation. Ren had been furious all the time after Crait, throwing tantrums and chasing down the Resistance like a mad dog. He was hardly this… composed since a very long time.

“I just want to sort things out between you and me before the battle.” Ren said, no doubt sensing the curiosity from Hux. “We haven’t talk in many years, didn’t we?”

Whatever visions he saw, if it made Ren talking, it could only imply terrible things. “Is it that bad?” Hux asked avoiding the obvious answer to Ren’s question. 

The air was thick with the words unspoken.

“Take off your helmet.” Hux demanded. Ren tilted his head as if he was confused, before reaching up and remove his helmet slowly. The pair of dark eyes were livid, the only part of Ren that always project emotion. Thus, betraying his apathetic outlook with those expressive eyes. He knew to look Ren in the eyes, this was the only way he could determine if he was sincere.

“I thought what between us no longer bothers you.” Hux said, before immediately regretting how hurt he sounded.

“It doesn’t.” Ren replied coldly. “It is nothing to the force.” Hux’s eyes narrowed. “However, when the meditation showed me the end, I had… an epiphany. The force, the battle, the Resistance, the Order… All of them seems to blur together, become paler in my mind.”

“If death is as imminent as you said,” Hux mouthed with disdain. “I would rather focus on the battle ahead. However inevitable it is, it is how history will remember us. I prefer to be remembered, even if not heroically.”

“Always trying to prove yourself, like a rabid cur to its master.” Kylo sneered. “What does your image after death matters? You are not with the force, you won’t even have an afterlife. Why value personal glory when it is merely vanity that you won’t even be able to see for yourself?”

“Of course, I am a superficial person who have no idea of the force and only values glory.” Hux said with a self-deprecating tone. “What would you care if not the force or the Order?”

It happened in a swirl movement. Ren kissed him, kissed him so passionately. And Hux gasped into his mouth, thinking between pushing back or laughing at the absurdity of Ren’s answer, until he finally allowed himself to return the kiss. 

It had been a long time since the two of them shared any intimacy. The Starkiller devastated their relationship, and after Crait, they were nothing more than superior and officer. But his body seemed to crave this familiar taste, and he kissed Ren again ravenously.

“I have plenty of regrets. Most of them I can’t fix.” Ren explained when they broke off from the kiss. “But Hux, will you… Allow me?”

Hux knew he should say no, walk away and suppress whatever pathetic feelings he still held. He still remembered how Ren toyed with him, how he managed to woo his cold heart and how he broke it by thrashing at him with the force. He remembered the pain all to well, the humiliation that exceeded those insults from his father, those pities from the officers, those backstabbing from his classmates. He was nothing but a part of the war machine of First Order. There was no place for sentiments, especially for his Supreme Leader.

“Don’t you think it is too late for forgiveness?” Hux bite back, turning his head from Ren.

“I am not seeking your forgiveness.” Ren said as he caressed Hux’s cheek with his hand, gently tilting him back to face him. “But I would like to make it up to you.” He pulled Hux towards him, sending him lying on the couch and Hux sprawled on top of him.

“Do whatever you want to me.” Ren muttered into Hux’ ear. “Anything, I will endure them all.”

Hux couldn’t help thinking if this is a trap, if stormtroopers would suddenly swamp this place or if Ren would suddenly force-choke him. Why? He couldn’t understand Ren’s action, his submission at all. There was no advantage to Ren for giving himself to Hux. So why?

“Why would you do that?” Hux asked, confusion clearly on his face.

Ren didn’t say a thing. Instead, he just pulled Hux into another kiss. He licked Hux’s lips, the kiss all tongue and teeth, as if it could seal away Hux’s questions. It did, for this moment. Out of sheer recklessness, Hux decided to follow Ren’s game.

Hux broke away first, staring at Ren. “Bed.” He demanded, before getting on his feet and walked towards the bedroom. 

They were taking off their clothes in the silence. Hux recalled the times they did share the bed. The late-night during gamma shift, Hux already in his robe reading his data pad. Then Ren would barge in, returning from his mission, and Hux would wait for him to take a shower. He would wait for him even though his next shift is in 6 hours and he probably shouldn’t entertain Ren at all. Those times were long gone, exploded into thousands of pieces lost in the vacuum of the Galaxy, along with Starkiller. 

“On your knees. Use your tongue.” Hux commanded. “You are not allowed to come.”

Ren did as he told, which was a novelty ever since the man became the Supreme Leader. He fisted Ren’s raven dark hair and drawn his mouth towards his cock. Hux sighed as he felt the warmth engulfed him. Relaxing into the sensation, Hux let his gaze fell on the man below him. It was always a thrilling sight to see the thick lips wrapped around his cock, to feel himself gagging Ren’s throat and drawing tears from his eyes. Oh, and Ren did deep throat him, all the way down, the way he liked. 

The pair of dark eyes meet Hux’s green, now watery from the gag and the lack of oxygen. It was beautiful and it was breathtaking, the vulnerability and submission of Ren Hux had missed. 

Feeling his climax, Hux fisted Ren’s raven locks. “Deeper. Kylo. Deeper.” He moaned, his mind stark white as he cum into Ren’s mouth.

Ren licked his cock, swallowing all the cum down. Hux stared down at Ren hungrily, releasing his hold on Ren’s hair as he ushered him onto bed.

“You want me on my back or on my knees?” Ren asked, voice hoarse from the blowjob. 

“On your knees.” 

Ren complied, ass upped in the air, presented to Hux. Hux noticed Ren was hard, but he gave him no thought. This was not meant to be pleasure, not for Ren anyways. When Hux entered him, there was no spit or lube. Ren meant this to be rough, and he deserved it for all the force choke he gave Hux unannounced. He wanted it hurt, needed it to hurt.

Hissing at the rough entrance, Ren bit his lips and grabbed at the sheet. Hux half-mindedly expected Ren to not react, given how pain should be welcome after Snoke conditioned his apprentice into accepting them. Ren was conditioned to take pain and he required it to keep him in line. Was it because Snoke was dead now? With no leash, did Ren forgot the phantom sensation of pain and found it foreign?

Hux pushed himself all the way into Ren, feeling a bit painful as well. Once seated, he began a slow and teasing rhythm. Ren got off on fast pounding, so he would keep it slow, mimicking gentleness even to keep Ren on the edge. Ren tried to hold back his gasp, but he couldn’t help the little groans that escape his lips when Hux hit the right spot. 

Hux pulled at Ren’s hair, exposing the man’s throat. “How does it feel? How does it feel as I fuck deep into you and you endure them? Suppressing the thoughts of killing him?” Hux shouted with the intention to goad Ren into defense.

Ren muttered something intangible to the mattress.

“What did you say?”

“It feels nostalgic,” Ren said, moaning between the sentences. “I missed you and your cock.”

Stunned by Ren’s bluntness, Hux raised his speed and pounded into Ren mercilessly. He was supposed to torture Ren, to Ren from getting what he wants. But somehow, he found himself rather fucking Ren into the bed. Why torture themselves when they can give in to their desires?

Ren’s moan became louder and louder. Their bodies sliding together as Hux pounded into Ren furiously. He could sense his own climax coming. Ren, on the hand, seemed to desperately hold back himself. Hux marveled at the fact that Ren tried to follow his orders, even in the desperate heat. Momentarily, he stopped, decided to adopt a new position.

“What...?” Ren whined before being maneuvered onto his back. His eyes widened as he realized Hux wanted to have a better look of his face, of his blushing cheeks. And that made him blushed even harder. 

Sliding back into Ren, Hux kissed the man, pulling moans and swallowing them all. 

“Hux, I...!” Ren bit his lips again, as if it could hold him from releasing.

Hux’s hand travelled down, grabbing Ren’s cock and giving him a help. Ren looked utterly surprised, remembering Hux’s exact words the moment before.

“Cum with me.” Hux said, a demand rather than a request. He rubbed Ren’s cock with a deliberate tease, feeling Ren’s cum splashing on their stomachs. As he cum in Ren, stuttering and falling onto Ren. Hux remained sprawling on Ren, savoring the afterglow and the euphoria from the release. 

They lied side by side afterwards. “Why did you let me cum?” Ren questioned. 

Hux was curious about that himself. He wasn’t sure if it was heat or the thrill or something else that made him decide to free Ren from his torture. But deep down, he realized he did not enjoy the most when Ren was hurt. He enjoyed the best when Ren cum with him, when they both had their release in a synchronicity. 

“It felt like the right thing to do.” Hux answered instead.

“You asked me, why I let you take me just now.” Ren recalled from their previous conversation. “It is because of a vision I had. I saw us together, both of us on the throne, ruling the Galaxy side by side. It was a glorious scene, but it soon shattered by the shots from the X-Wings, by the swung of lightsabers. And I knew it is never meant to be. The battle tomorrow will tear us apart, will break us, inevitably, until we no longer exist.”

Hux took a moment to let Ren’s dooming words sunk in. “I gave a thought to that as well.” Hux muttered. “I thought about us together. I could be the Emperor and you could be the Supreme Leader. But it was all gone when you killed Snoke, wasn’t it?” He didn’t care trying to speak nice to Ren. Ren could read his mind, loudly projected anyways. 

“Yes,” Ren answered. “The force willed it so.”

Hux deliberately ignored the remarks on the tskking force. “Remember the time we were stranded on that planet? Shot from sky and crashed onto the surface?” Hux asked.

Ren nodded.

“We survived the wilderness together. We tricked Bylsma together and we managed to play it off despite being on disadvantage.” Hux said. “Have you ever imagined if we… if we run away together?”

The question hung heavily between them. 

“You would never abandon the Order.” Ren replied, sounding defeated. “You are bounded to the First Order, like I am to the force. We could never live a life on a run, or on a backwater planet in disguise. Not even if we… if we want to.”

Hux sighed, turning to look at Ren. “Tomorrow, when I die, I will die like a General down with his ship.” He said solemnly. “Promise me one thing, can you? Don’t let them get me. I have no desires to become a prisoner and suffer humiliation from the Resistance.”

Ren gave him a silent scrutiny. “You have my words.” He promised, before pulling Hux into his arms. “And in return, you will stay for night.”

Hux hesitated, thinking about the preparation and strategies waiting for him at his desk. But then he felt Ren’s hand on his forehead, and his mind was free of all the worries, all the thoughts blurred out as he was lured into sleep. 

“I am sorry, Hux.” Ren tightened his arms around the ginger. “I am really sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final tribute to the Kylux fandom before TROS is out. I will be watching the movie the coming day and I am torn between being anxious and curious. I am pretty sure my pessimism towards TROS are written between the lines of this fic. (Sigh) You are welcome to leave a comment or make a discussion.


End file.
